


Deanna's Control

by Lamia42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fetish, Hair, Hair Kink, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Sexuality, Trance - Freeform, curly hair, new kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia42/pseuds/Lamia42
Summary: Deanna Troi puts Nurse Ogawa under her loving control





	Deanna's Control

It was that dreaded time again. Nurse Alyssa Ogawa was about to enter counseling for another session with Counselor Troi. Why? she asked herself. Normally these frustrating meetings where the Counselor would ask her ridiculously personal questions in order to calculate her 'mental health' were monthly, but Deanna had forced Alyssa to come in for another session, less than a week after her last one. What was especially annoying about these meetings was how strange Deanna acted. She knew how you were feeling because of her empathic abilities, but she still would push and ask personal questions in an almost flirtatious manner. This always made Alyssa feel very uncomfortable, but she never wanted to say anything. 

  
But, alas, Alyssa was already two minutes late. She finally mustered up enough confidence to go in and sit through half an hour or more of uncomfortable hell. She buzzed the door and heard Deanna say "Come in!" as it opened, revealing a fairly normal looking counseling and Counselor.   
  
"Hi, Alyssa! Please, sit down," Deanna said, motioning her towards the couch. She had a PADD in one hand and a cup that was likely full of hot chocolate in the other. She was wearing her dark red jump suit, which Alyssa was always very jealous of. Why did she not have to wear a uniform? She's a Starfleet officer!   
  
Alyssa did as she said, knowing there was no way out of the situation. The counselor sat down in her chair, put her cup and PADD down on the table, and pushed her black curls behind her head.   
  
"So Alyssa, how is everything?"  
  
"Fine, why do you ask?" asked Alyssa, wondering why Deanna was acting so normally. Normally, she would have already asked the Asian nurse about her sex life or something else ridiculous like that right off the bat.   
  
"You are probably wondering why I asked you to come in for another session so soon..."  
  
"Yes, I was curious about that," said Nurse Ogawa semi-sarcastically.   
  
"Look, I know you don't like these sessions very much. I can sense it every time we have one of these sessions. But, I found some strange results from a week ago," said Deanna, looking at her PADD.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We'll get to that. First, I was hoping you could relax a little bit. We're gonna do a meditation exercise. Lay down on the couch and close your eyes."  
  
Alyssa did as she said.  
  
"Now Alyssa, I want you to breathe iiiiiiin, and breathe oooouuuuut," said the counselor slowly. "Iiiiiiiinnn, and oooooouuuttt," she repeated. Alyssa had to admit that this was very relaxing. The breathing was very soothing and the counselor's words really helped her to loosen up. This continued for a few minutes, with Alyssa getting more and more relaxed with every breath. She felt like she was floating, as if in a dream state. As if she were almost asleep but very aware of everything going on around her.   
  
"Iiiiiiinnn, and ooooouuuuuttttt..." the counselor kept on saying.   
  
Deanna's words were getting more dreamy and echoey. It made Alyssa feel incredible. With every breath she would feel a deeper pleasure. The sound of Deanna's words egging her on made it feel better, strangely. She felt her mouth curl into a smile as she continued to breathe.   
  
"Iiiiiiinnn, and ooooouuuuuttttt..."  
  
Alyssa felt vulnerable, but in a good way. She was so relaxed that she didn't care what happened to her. She forgot all about her hatred of the counselor and her uncomfortable methods, she forgot about all her worries, she was just mindlessly happy. She could stay this way for days and not care if Doctor Crusher knew where she was. She was so deep in a trance and she did not want to wake up.  
  
_Iiiiiiinnn, and ooooouuuuuttttt..._  
  
The words didn't come from Deanna's lips, though. It was still her voice, but it was coming from inside Alyssa's own head. An image of Deanna faded into focus in the nurse's brain. Although she had her eyes closed, Alyssa could see the counselor clear as day. Everything about her was right there, Alyssa couldn't escape her if she wanted to, but she didn't. Something about the counselor was so entrancing. She couldn't look away. Her nice figure, her midnight black eyes, her curly hair... oh God her curly hair.  
  
 _Iiiiiiinnn, and ooooouuuuuttttt...  
  
_All of a sudden, Alyssa found a strange fascination with the counselor's voluminous hair. Those spiraling curls, bouncing up and down, going everywhere, perfectly complimenting Deanna's face. It was so curly, it was so big, it was so beautiful. It was everything. Although she was incapable of thinking of anything other than Deanna's curls, Alyssa was slightly confused, as she had seen Deanna countless times around the ship and never felt anything like this. She had never felt this way about the hair of anyone, never mind a woman. Alyssa had been in relationships with a few men on the ship but had never fantasized about a woman like this before. She needed Deanna's hair. She was thinking about touching it, licking it and feeling the small space between each curl on her tongue. She began to feel moisture in her pants.  
  
_You seem to be looking at my hair... do you like what you see?  
  
_The Deanna in Alyssa's head still didn't move her lips, but she smiled knowingly at the nurse. Alyssa nodded instantly, not being able to refuse a question from the beautiful woman and her hair.   
  
_Your mind is beautiful, Alyssa. So many colors. I could nestle in here for hours. It's so fun for me to be in here, rewriting your mind, making you more obedient, making you a lesbian, giving you new fetishes.  
  
_The image of the counselor flipped her hair, causing her curly locks to bounce in front of her and making them more visible to the Asian nurse. This was too much for Alyssa, whose hand wandered into her uniform and began to play with herself.  
  
_Good, Alyssa. Feel free to explore your new fetishes. I'm sure you figured out one already,_ said Deanna, motioning to her hair, _but there is something else that I gave you. Can you guess what it is, darling?  
  
_Alyssa could not really think about anything, as the idea of the counselor rewriting her brain and forcing her to have new kinks was so sexy to her that she could not stop her fingers. She simply shook her head.  
  
_I gave you a hypnosis fetish. You love the fact that I hypnotized you with my voice, putting you in a pleasureful trance. You love the idea of me being your mistress and you obeying my orders. It feels so good to obey me, especially since I have such beautiful curly hair.  
  
_Alyssa knew this was true. She did feel aroused by the fact that Deanna was hypnotizing her and the idea of being an obedient pet was very appealing to Alyssa. She loved the feeling of Deanna coaxing her into a trance and felt like she could get sexual gratification from hypnosis, which she had always just thought of as nothing more than a party trick. She had never felt this way about it before, so she knew that it was Deanna who was adding these fetishes to her personality, which was very hot.  
  
The image of Deanna turned around so her back was facing Alyssa and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. The image zoomed in Alyssa's mind, getting her closer to Deanna's hair.   
  
_Now listen, Alyssa. You are so close to becoming mine forever. You need to do one more thing before you can serve me for all eternity.  
_  
Anything, thought Alyssa. She would so anything to become Deanna's pet. She was making her feel so good by giving her new fetishes and hypnotizing her.  
  
_I want you to lose yourself in my hair. Don't touch it yet, but let the curls overwhelm you. Keep touching yourself and bring yourself to climax. Once you cum, you've signed your contract and become my pet, got it? After that, I will give you a reward, you can touch my hair.  
  
_Alyssa could not disobey. The entire situation was so hot. Deanna's curls were so amazing. Alyssa was losing herself in all of the twists and turns, the dark spirals invading her mind with pleasure. She thought about what Deanna would let her do with her hair when Alyssa became her pet. How she could touch it and pleasure herself with a single lock of the counselor's hair. Everything was perfect, and to think that the Asian nurse had been dreading this appointment. All of her fantasies and the circular patterns in Deanna's hair were too much for Alyssa. She released her pleasure, knowing that once in for all she belonged to Deanna.   
  
_Good girl, you're mine forever. Now, when I snap my fingers, I want you to open your eyes and sit up.  
  
_When Deanna snapped and Alyssa sat up, she was greeted with Deanna's hair right in her face. It somehow looked even better in person. She let out a moan at the sight of the object of her desire.  
  
"This is what your reward for submitting for me," Deanna said aloud as she turned her head slightly so that Alyssa could see her face as she winked. "The pleasure that you are feeling now is what it feels like to obey your queen. I invite you now to pleasure yourself with my hair."  
  
"Yes, mistress," Alyssa said with pride. She was so happy to finally be able to call Deanna that word.  
  
Alyssa obeyed her mistress' orders, stripping off her uniform and sitting on the therapist bed with her legs spread. Deanna sat down on the floor in front of her. Alyssa was still reeling from her last orgasm, but the opportunity to do what she was about to do was too alluring for her to let it go to waste. Plus it was what her mistress wanted, so even if she did not find the idea arousing she still would have complied. She grabbed a handful of the counselor's hair and rubbed it against her face. It felt even better than her dreams, feeling that little gap between each curl as the black hair caressed her face. Next, Alyssa did as her mistress said and put her handful of curls down at her pussy. The Asian beauty started to slowly rub it against her clitoris as she moaned loudly.  
  
"Good girl, Alyssa," said Deanna, giving the nurse even more arousal at the fact that her mistress was pleased with her. "Keep going, I want you to cum into my hair."   
  
Alyssa rubbed even harder, the curls feeling even better on her clit. Alyssa leaned over and sniffed her mistress' hair. It smelled like lavender, which added another layer to the pleasure she got from her hair. She was practically in another trance from her arousal as she got closer and closer to a climax.   
  
"You're almost there, sweetheart. Listen to the sound of my voice, the same one the caressed your mind into a trance, changed your mental makeup to give you a curly hair fetish and a hypnosis fetish, and helped coax you into your last orgasm, where you became mine."  
  
The words coming from her mistress pushed Alyssa over the edge. Thinking about what the counselor did to her while she shamelessly pleasured herself with her hair overwhelmed Alyssa's mind and pussy, as she squirted all over Deanna's beautiful hair, exhaling rapidly. Her pussy was sore from her two orgasms in close succession, but the overstimulation made it even hotter, as she couldn't think of anything but her mistress and pleasuring herself was a way to show her love for her.   
  
"Good girl, you're a star," said Deanna. "Now, I want you to suck your own cum off of my hair. Find what the pleasure you received from becoming my slave feels like."  
  
"Yes, my mistress.... I must... obey..." said Alyssa breathlessly, still recovering from her last orgasm. She licked her mistress' beautiful curls, felling that same arousing feeling of the bumpiness of the dark mountain of hair. The Asian girl tasted the saltiness of her cum in her mistress' hair, which gave her such pleasure, as she realized that the cum was a sign that Deanna owns her and can make her feel this way with her hair, her eyes, her voice, everything. She could still smell that piercing lavender scent in each curl, sniffing deeply while licking it as if it were a lollipop.   
  
"There you go, now it's nice and clean," said the counselor. "You're such a little whore for my hair." This comment made Alyssa smile sheepishly, as she knew how much truth there was in that statement.  
  
"Now, I think it's time you did something for me, seeing as I am your queen and you are my slut."  
  
"Anything, mistress," said Alyssa.  
  
"I need you to pleasure me," said Deanna, removing her jumpsuit. "Your tongue did such nice work on my curls, so why don't you show me what it can do for my pussy?"  
  
Alyssa obediently got on the ground on all fours while Deanna lay down flat. Alyssa crawled towards her mistress, lowered her head, and began to eat her out. Her tongue lovingly caressed Deanna's pussy. Although inexperienced in lesbian sex, Alyssa was performing like an expert.   
  
_If you're wondering how you're doing so well, I rewrote your mind. I gave you all of the knowledge I have on lesbian sex, which is quite a lot,_ said Deanna telepathically as she audibly moaned.  
  
Alyssa was again pushed into arousal by her mistress' ability to alter her mental makeup. She loved that Deanna could do all of these things to her. She loved her so much that she would do anything to make her happy. She wanted nothing more than to pleasure her mistress. Alyssa began to lick harder and faster, trying to bring her mistress to orgasm.  
  
Deanna moaned louder and louder, both in Alyssa's head and in real life. Eventually, she came into Alyssa's mouth. As her mistress' fluids flooded her tongue, Alyssa was shocked. It tasted unbelievable! It did not taste like normal cum, like when Alyssa was licking her own cum off of Deanna's curly hair. It was sweet, like honey. Alyssa was addicted to this taste. She began to lap up Deanna's cum like a dog drinking water.   
  
"You seem to like my nectar, don't you, my pet? That's another thing I altered about you. I made it in your brain so that my cum tastes heavenly, as a reward for bringing me to orgasm. You do like to pleasure me, don't you? Would you like to do it again?"  
  
"Yes, mistress. Please let me pleasure you! I need to make you orgasm!" said Alyssa breathlessly as she drank the last of Deanna's cum.  
  
"Haha, you're a good girl, Alyssa," said Deanna as she sat up and patted her slave on the head, rubbing her short, dark hair around. "I'm so happy I hypnotized you. You're so beautiful and so obedient. But you're going to have to wait to taste me again."  
  
"Yes, mistress. I understand."  
  
Alyssa was in nirvana. She went from dreading the counselor to worshipping her as her queen and mistress. She now lived a life of constant pleasure, getting rewarded for her obedience by touching Deanna's hair and tasting her sweet orgasm. Everything revolved around Deanna, she was truly deserving of being in control. 


End file.
